The present invention relates to a horse-riding training device. In particular, the present invention relates to self-powered horse-riding training device that provides a rider with an exercising effect similar to horse-riding.
Rocking-type exercising devices which provide an exercising effect similar to horse-back riding by rocking a saddle which the rider straddles have been well known for many years, and find application in fitness, medical and jockey rehabilitation environments. These earlier arrangements all have disadvantages. For example, conventional horse-riding exercising devices available on the market do not always offer a realistic riding position and style, and certainly do not provide the realism of a moving horse. The movements of conventional horse-riding exercising devices are often monotonous and simplistic and offer very little by way of feedback or stimulation to the rider. A rider who spends much time on conventional horse-riding exercising devices often succumbs to boredom as the exercise itself can be tedious.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved horse-riding training device that readily and accurately mimics the riding feeling of a real horse. Furthermore, it is also desirable to have items of training equipment which are portable, quick and easy to set up. In addition, there is a need for connecting the horse-riding training device to an application software, typically for a portable electronic device, that provides instructional audio and/or audio-visual cues for the rider along with means for recording the rider's physical effort and efficiency. The present invention is designed with the foregoing in mind.
It is an object of the present invention to address one or more of the above problems and to provide an alternative and/or improved horse-riding training device.